<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starving by midgardianstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115533">Starving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianstranger/pseuds/midgardianstranger'>midgardianstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianstranger/pseuds/midgardianstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you're leaving the library, hungry and tired, a certain someone sends you a text. Suddenly, you don't think you'll be able to to eat or rest much...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first ever published work and my first smut! I apologize in advance for any mistakes in writing.<br/>You can also find me on tumblr under the same name, but my works will be posted here.<br/>I'm thinking of doing a part 2 to this.<br/>I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. I'm open to criticism!<br/>Thank you so much xx</p><p>P.S - Sorry for the short summary, I'm not very good at writing them :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Shit</em>, why are you like this, (y/n)?”</p><p>A light breeze flows through as you’re leaving the library and you regret your clothing choice immediately. It’s late Spring but at sunset, it still gets a little chilly. It’s always scorching hot during the day, so you rarely bring a jacket. If you do, you’ll carry it around all the time. Your top barely covers your back, with your shoulders completely bare. You had finished everything for the day and desperately needed some coffee or you think you’d pass out. You almost run to the coffeeshop, don’t want to catch a cold.</p><p>As you’re waiting in line to order, your phone buzzes. <em>Im</em> appears on top.</p><p>
  <em> «Wanna come over?»</em>
</p><p>Great timing. You don’t really have anything better to do besides looking pointlessly at your notes for another two hours and you’re pretty sure that your brain will melt if you do.</p><p>
  <em>«Sure. I’m at the coffeeshop, want anything?». </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Bring me a latte and a scone. I’m in a mood for something hot»</em>
</p><p>
  <em> «Alrighty then… See ya in 15 xx» </em>
</p><p>In the back of your mind, you have a feeling that you won’t eat much dinner tonight, so you order two extra scones to fill your empty stomach.</p><p>His house is actually about 10 minutes away form campus (perks of living at the residency) and it’s a easily walkable distance. However, by time you get there, his latte is practically lukewarm and you’re freezing.</p><p>Living at the residency has its perks. It’s far better having to wake only 30 minutes before class and still be on time. Yet, Changkyun has the fantastic ability of always being late even though he lives so close by. However, the residency is always packed. There’s students everywhere and it’s never is actually quiet. You can always hear something happening, whether is it people talking from one room to another, shouting, partying or running in the hallways. He lives on the 3rd floor and sometimes you can still hear the loud clanking in the kitchen around dinner time. You don’t understand how he can get work done here.</p><p>You take the stairs instead of the elevator, trying to avoid running into anyone. Many of your classmates live here, and if you’re trying to be low-profile about your relationship, you kinda don’t want to get stuck inside a closed compartment without a valid answer to why you’re here. On the other hand, it’s none of their business. Once you get to his door, you knock three times, so he knows it’s you.</p><p>Everyone thinks you’re just close friends and that you’ve known each other for a long time, even though you had only met in freshman year. You hitted off right way, the chemistry was off the charts. And there was always a little flirtation going on, mostly him, but it was purely platonic. Or so you thought. Ok, he’s attractive and he had catched your eye as soon as you saw him waltzing in in class. But you never took it seriously, thinking he wasn’t interested in you. Then, one particular night, after a tiresome study session with him and a few friends, he offered you his place to stay for the night, because it was really late and your place is far off campus. And it just happened. Don’t know who started it or who finished it, but you just made sense. You’ve been together ever since and, honestly, you couldn’t be happier. Changkyun is such a sweet guy and always finds a way to surprise you, even in the most mundane things.</p><p>For example, right now.</p><p>He opens the door and the only items on his body are his glasses, perched on his nose, and a pair of training sweats hugging his hips tightly. You knew he would pull something like this but it’s still a source of amazement, after all this time. He looks hot. That’s the only adjective your brain can process right now. And he’s definitively conscious of that, so much that it’s annoying sometimes. You move pass him to get inside and try not to lose your composure. A smirk forms on your lips, mimicking the one plastered on his face.</p><p>“What took you so long? I thought you super excited to see me. I bet that my latte is ice cold now”</p><p>“Well, next time, you should go and get it yourself… I had to get in line <em>again</em> just to order a latte and scones for the mister” A sign leaves your lips. “How are you only wearing that? I’m freezing!”</p><p>“You are always cold, it’s no surprise. Besides, I’m very hot”, he says, raising his brow. He does this model-like pose, angling his face, trying to get you to cave in. This works about 99% of the time. It’s something about the way he pouts his lips, that are always shinny with chapstick (because he hates when his lips get dry) that makes you want to kiss him senseless.</p><p>“Cocky”</p><p>“You know it”</p><p>You put down your cups and bag with all your stuff on his desk. It’s very messy, there’s clothes on the chair, books everywhere, cups, bowls. He must’ve been studying too. His arms wrap around your waist, pressing your back against his chest, and he starts kissing your neck softly, barely a touch. The contrast of your cold skin and his hot one (he wasn’t lying, though) sends shivers down your spine.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are very happy to see me”</p><p>“Not as much as you to see me, though” you say, grinding a little on him. He presses against your lower back, half-hard. You can feel him even with the layers between you two.</p><p>“Is that why you texted me? Just wanted a booty call?” Your voice comes out a little shaky as he continues to explore your neck. He turns you around, properly looking at you.</p><p>“You think so little of me? I am <em>offended</em>” he feigns shock. You let out a giggle at his dramatism.</p><p>“And you mock me! The <em>disrespect</em>!”</p><p>“I missed you too Kyun” you pull him close by his waist and kiss him softly on the lips, “But you made me feel cheap! Like I’m your secretary. You called me just because you wanted a coffee and a quick fuck”</p><p>“Oh babe, but I know you love our quick fucks” You suck in a breath as he tightens his grip on your hips and starts kissing your neck once again, more deliberately. It’s one of your weak spots. <em>Isn’t it everyone’s?</em> Your eyes close, and feel his lips tracing back to your ear.</p><p>“And so do I” He finishes with a soft lick and a harsh bite on your ear lobe and you squeak. You’re gone.</p><p>He moves to your lips, kissing them more forcefully this time, causing you to respond with the same intensity. Soft whimpers fall from your mouth only to be swallowed by his. Your teeth clash a few times, but you don’t care. You’re too lost in him.</p><p>His hands pull your top off and quickly discard it, barely separating your mouths. You do the same with your jeans. Your lips move to his neck, shoulders, pressing him hard against yourself. There isn’t a single millimeter between you two. He groans as you bite his neck on his pulse point.</p><p>“You know,” he says between breaths “I was just sitting here all alone and started thinking of you, lying in my bed, sitting in my lap, that little thing you do with your mouth, and you know how it goes…”</p><p>You move back to his mouth again, shuting him up. The kisses become more intense, more passionate. Your tongues fight for dominance. His hands grab your ass, pulling you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist. He moves towards the wall, pressing you hard against it, while moving his kisses lower. Your fingers thread through his hair and pull, making him moan softly against you. Your other hand finds its way in between the both of you and inside his pants, stroking him lightly.</p><p>Changkyun keeps kissing, sucking and biting your neck, shoulders and cleavage, leaving marks that will surely darken tomorrow morning, having to stop for a moment every time you give another good tug to his hair or your fingers stroke a sensitive spot on his cock.</p><p>Every small touch lights your skin on fire, making you impatient for more. You decide to leave his lap, pushing him towards his chair. He settles on it as you lower yourself on your knees, your mouth salivating a little in anticipation.</p><p>“You drive me crazy, baby” he says, as you remove his pants and scratch your nails slowly on his legs, leaving a path of pecks towards his crotch as soon as the red marks appear. You can’t hide the smile that forms on your lips as you remove his boxers, never breaking eye contact with him. Changkyun bites his lower lip, waiting, wanting you to move. You take him in your hand, leisurely, pumping one, two, three times, each time granting you a whimper from his lips. A pearly bead of pre-cum forms at the tip and you lick it slowly. You take your time, wrapping your lips around the tip, sucking gently.</p><p>“Yes, just like that… Keep going, baby”</p><p>As you take him in your mouth, one of his hands finds its way into your hair, encouraging you further. A full blown moan erupts from his throat when your mouth is full of him, your hand stroking what doesn’t fit inside. The amount of control you have over him makes you feel powerful and you feel your walls contracting on nothing at the thought. You bob your head, sucking, licking, tightening your grip. His fingers pull on the strands of your hair while coaxing more of himself in your mouth. You can feel him tense under your control, his abdomen contracting and relaxing as you work him up, his moans becoming more and more frequent, head back, eyes closed. He’s close. With a final suck, you take your mouth off of him, earning you a whine and a questioning look.</p><p>“Don’t want you to spend all of yourself on just foreplay. There’s so much more to come.” You almost let out a laugh at your words.</p><p>There’s a shift in the atmosphere around you as you stand up, coming from Changkyun. His body language changes completely and there’s a mischievous grin on his face. The amount of power you thought you had just a few minutes ago is totally gone. Your whole body tenses up, the hairs on the back of your neck lift up and you shiver. You start backing up towards the bed, and he follows you, eyes locked on you.</p><p>“Oh baby, you don’t even know”</p><p>You lie on your back on his bed and Changkyun moves on top of you, trapping you against him and the bed. He kisses you, biting on your bottom lip, devouring you almost. Moving lower, he bites and sucks on your neck, tasting your skin. You prop yourself on your elbows, taking your bra off. Your nipples get hard when exposed to the cool air and it makes him chuckle. His hands find them, pulling and pinching them as he kisses your cleavage and leaves a bruise there. Soft whimpers fall from your lips as he continues with his ministrations.</p><p>Soon as his mouth latches to one of your nipples, he nibs at it, sending a jolt right to your core. You encourage him further, pressing him hard against you. He switches to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He goes lower and lower, grazing his teeth at your skin in his path, making you shiver. As he approaches your pussy, his tongue starts tracing lazy patterns on your navel, on your hips. His hands spread your thighs, accommodating himself between them. You feel his breath near where you need him the most and you squirm, almost crawling out of your skin.</p><p>“Nuh huh, baby. Keep still,” he warns. He licks your slit tentatively as if tasting for the first time and, like a flame, it ignites your whole body. The feeling of you tensing beneath him is everything. He dives right in, more purposeful, flicking his tongue on your clit and holding your thighs in place, which you’re sure is going to leave marks on them. He starts dipping his tongue inside while pressing lightly on your clit. When one of his fingers enters you, a full blown moan erupts from you and you pull on his hair, making him moan against you in turn. The vibrations make everything feel more intense.</p><p>"Look how wet you are, sweetheart… Can’t believe this is all for me.”</p><p>A blush creeps up on your face, in addition to the coil inside you tightening a little bit more. He moves his finger inside out and sucking at your clit, teasing you. Your grip on his head is the only thing keeping you grounded, whines and whimpers leaving your mouth in succession. He adds another finger for good measure, spreading them a bit. He pumps them in and out, occasionally curving them upwards, hitting that sweet, sweet spot that whitens your vision. Just as you feel you can’t take it no more, his fingers and mouth leave you, disappointment taking their place.</p><p>“The same applies to you, (y/n). There’s still the main course…”</p><p>Again, his words always make your inner innocent girl blush, even though you’ve heard worse. You don’t think you’ll ever be accustomed to the pitch of his voice every time he says something like that, whether it’s a whisper in your ear or a blunt comment. He rummages through his drawer, pulling out a condom. You lie down on your back, mesmerized by his figure. His cock stands proud as he rolls the condom on, glistening at the tip. Climbing once again on top of you, Changkyun takes you in his arms, kissing deeply once more and slowly grinding himself on you, causing this delicious friction.</p><p>“Kyun, could you please get on with it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I like seeing you like this. Knowing the effect I have on you.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, baby. I need <em>you"</em></p><p>“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely…” With that said, he aligns himself with your hole and with one thrust, he enters you. That sole movement pushes all the air out of your lungs as he groans in your ear. The feeling is indescribable. Changkyun’s thrusts are hard and deliberate. Every time he moves, there’s a jolt of pleasure in your core. As he picks up pace, you cling onto him, your hands marking up his back. He can hit every right spot just like this.</p><p>You grab his neck for a kiss, your hands slipping a bit due to the sweat. Your hips meet him halfway in the movement and when he reaches between you two, languidly drawing circles on your clit, you swear you see stars behind your eyes. His name is like a prayer on your lips, the only word on your mind, and through the haze you can see how confident he is because of it.</p><p>Changkyun knows that you’re close, and so is he after all your teasing, so he draws it out, slowing down. He lands with his forearms on the side of your head, thrusting a lot deeper from this angle. When he goes in, it feels like coming home. You’re so hot, hugging him tightly. It feels like a gift just for him. Your arms envelop him, holding on for dear life.</p><p>“Kyun…”</p><p>“Come for me. Come <em>with</em> me, (y/n)”</p><p>That whisper in your ear is all it takes for you to topple over the edge, every muscle on your body tensing up, imprinting your fingers on his back. The way your walls contract around him is enough for him to follow you, both moaning each others’ names. He slips out of you, quickly discarding the condom and dealing with it later, and moves to your side. Both of you are panting, struggling to keep your eyes open. Enveloping you in his arms, he kisses your hair, fueling even more the pounding in your rib cage.</p><p>You stay like this for a while, looking at the ceiling, at each other, not really talking.</p><p>Taking a moment to properly look at him, you notice the way his hair almost always looks flawless, even now with a few sweaty strands. His plush lips, his straight nose, without any dent or weird curve. The scars on his cheeks that are so endearing. Taking his hand in yours, you take your time studying the shape of his fingers, kissing each fingertip slowly and the inside of his wrist, right on his tattoo.</p><p>When your gaze lands on his face once more, there’s this softness in his expression that fills your heart. A small smile forms of his lips, leading to a rush of blood to your cheeks. You hide your face on the curve of his neck, breathing him in and hoping he didn’t notice.</p><p>“What was that for?” he says, with a chuckle.</p><p>“Felt like it… You’re beautiful, Changkyun”</p><p>It’s his turn now to blush. He gives you a kiss on the lips, inhaling as he does so. An erratic strand of hair falls on your face and he puts it back, never breaking eye contact. This feels like <em>heaven</em>. Your chest is still pounding heavily. It never really goes away, at least in his company. </p><p>The small moment of peace is completely shattered by a growl that comes from your stomach, surprising you both. Kyun’s eyes open wide and he erupts in laughter, doubling over himself and everything. <em>Dramatic ass.</em> Tears form in the corner of his eyes and his cheeks get reddish with the effort. Struggling to get under the covers, you try to get away from him. <em>This is embarrassing.</em></p><p>“No, no, no, you’re not getting away so fast,” he tries to pull the sheets off of you and catches your leg instead, “Was that an exhaustive exercise for you, (y/n)? Did I make you that hungry? Well, if you need, you can take a bite of me, since, you know, I’m such a <em>snack</em>”</p><p>“Leave me alone, Kyun” your voice barely a whisper, trying to control your own giggles, “You’re so <em>lame</em>”</p><p>“Oh no, no, no, you’ll never see the end of this, I’ll tease you fore…” His own stomach decides to rumble like there’s no tomorrow and it’s your turn to laugh now.</p><p>“See? I’m not the only one,” your say, poking your tongue at him, “You didn’t even get to eat your scone. It's probably trash now”</p><p>“You didn’t let me”</p><p> “What?! You latched onto me the moment I passed through that very door! How am I guilty of such a thing?”</p><p>Picking up his shirt from the floor and putting it on, you watch him try to come up with a good comeback but, apparently, there’s none.</p><p>“Well, you got me there. Can’t argue with that.” He jumps on top of you, smothering your face and neck with kisses, enlighting giggles from you.</p><p>Some time after eating some takeout he ordered, more laughter, more kissing and a fight for who gets to have the best pillow, exhaustion finally takes over and you drift off to sleep, tangled in each other, satiated and content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>